Mistletoe
by DemonicDragon of Ra
Summary: Merry Christmas! Here's an OxA Christmas treat for you all! And oh yeah...we're baaaaaaack!


DDRa: By the great power of Hell we have RETURNED! green fire rises from behind him

Night: And we come with a new ficlet of ours!

DDRa: Yes, this is our Christmas gift to all of you OxA lovers. Your passion for this shipping is what keeps our motivation going. I implore you all to keep us in your thoughts as we undergo our monstrous project for the OxA community.

Night: Hmmm, this ending seems a tad bit rushed.

DDRa: Yeah, unfortunately I couldn't get anything for the ending so it sucks compared to the rest of the novel. Oh well, it helps prepare me for my project.

Night: Well, let's get to the story, shall we?

DDRa: We wish we owned Code: LYOKO. You would know if we owned it because Odd would be with Aelita.

_italics_ emphasized words

'words' thoughts

It was winter time at Kadic and more importantly, it was Christmas time. While everyone was running around building snowmen, throwing snowballs, or just spreading cheer, one boy took it upon himself to journey into the lands of Hell and back just for one simple thing…

To get one stupid boy and one stubborn girl to admit their damn feelings for each other.

He vowed to whatever deity existed in the lands above that he would not eat or sleep until those two were together before Christmas. Unfortunately, he already failed the eating part but the sleep was apparent. His eyes were so red you'd think he'd start shooting lasers out of them at any moment. Lacking any common sense at this point in time, the boy had only three days left before Christmas and he was determined to get them together. Armed with his might hammer and a bucket full of nails, he began to hang up several flora in every entrance and exit of the entire school.

"Heh heh heh," he slowly chuckled to himself on the ladder, "Let's see if they can dodge this one. What was the term Einstein liked to use whenever he won that stupid game? Oh yeah…Checkmate!"

"Odd," a feminine voice called out. Unfortunately, the blonde haired lad was too occupied to hear the voice.

"Ulrich, you put up a good fight but I will win before the day is done…mark my words!" Odd shouted out to the previously empty hallway.

"Odd!"

"What?" he asked angrily. Going five days without sleep had made him very agitated and his friends could already see the effects it was having on him. They knew, well, only Jeremie and Aelita knew, but they knew he was serious about this endeavor.

"It's almost lunch time, are you coming?" the girl asked, not bothering to ask why her friend was hanging green leaves from the ceiling.

"It's that time already!?" Odd gasped out in surprise. He had officially lost his track of time after the third day and only referred to time now as day and night. "Just let me hang some more up and I will go eat." With a couple of agitated grumbles and a yelp of pain due to falling off the ladder, the boy now found himself on the ground.

"What are you doing, Odd?" the girl asked in wonderment.

"I think you know, Aelita," Odd said, still speaking in that angered tone. Aelita didn't mind; her and Jeremie had gotten used to Odd's anger issues and just brushed it off. They knew he didn't mean it…at least they hoped he didn't. "Odd, what are you hanging up?"

"Gee Aelita, I don't know!? Maybe it's called mistletoe!?" Odd shouted back. Aelita flinched a bit at how loud his voice got and quickly made a mental note not to let Odd stay up for a long period of time.

"I think Jeremie told me about those. Aren't they the type of decoration you hang up during Christmas season? And that if two people are underneath it then they have to kiss?" she asked while staring wide-eyed in awe at the majestic power that is the mistletoe.

"Well duh! And it's going to get those two idiots to fall in love before I start sending threats to Ulrich via an anonymous email," he said while he carried his ladder to the next door with Aelita in tow. Aelita has made a mental note that lack of sleep for Odd makes him know words he doesn't even bother to know. She also made a side note about how scary it is.

Odd climbed up the mighty and powerful ladder as his body ached with pain and sleep deprivation. He was already halfway there and he didn't think he would make it. The only thing making his body move were the little mistletoes floating around him that cheered him on. He looked down and he was starting to feel afraid of the two foot drop.

Meanwhile, Aelita just looked at him wondering what the hell was wrong with him. She didn't bother saying anything, afraid she would break his concentration for something so trivial.

Back in Odd's world, there was snowy blowing all over him due to the great wind storm and boy was it also howling. He gulped the cold air and felt it catch in his throat as he slowly progressed up the ladder-turned-mountain. The fall would surely be the end of him and he wasn't going to die until he at least passed the ninth grade. Finally, after a long, arduous journey, he had reached the top. He stopped to catch his breath before snapping back to reality. With one quick, fluid motion, he was already holding a nail to the string that held mistletoe. Taking his mighty hammer, he gave a quick jab. He didn't care to see if he nailed the string into the ceiling because he was too busy containing the pain within his now swollen thumb.

"For the love of!" Odd shouted while howling in pain. Aelita was quick to jump into action but Odd, the loveable fool that he is, had positioned the bucket of nails by Aelita's feet which she didn't notice. She soon found herself face first on the floor, almost knocking into the ladder and sending Odd to the floor as well. Fortunately for her, she didn't need to because he reeled so far back that he came tumbling down. While Aelita rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, Odd let loose a string of curses that echoed across the empty hallways.

"Odd?" Aelita asked softly after his voice had been silenced, "Are you okay?"

"What the…Does it _look _like I'm okay, Aelita!? _Does it_!? That's the umpteenth time this night."

"It's 12:30 PM, Odd."

"Whatever!" Odd quickly hopped up onto his trusty ladder and then quickly banged the mistletoe into place above the doorway. "There, that does it for this floor. Now for the cafeteria!"

"Is that why you agreed to go eat lunch with Jeremie and me?"

"Nonsense Aelita, our plans just happened to coincide with each other." Aelita was starting to fear Odd's extensive vocabulary due to sleep deprivation. He grabbed his ladder, bucket of ammo, and weapon of bludgeoning and followed Aelita out of the building while he admired his handiwork when they passed each door. At one point, Aelita had to grab Odd by the collar and drag him halfway down a hall. Finally, the two reached their destination, the place where food is served and where Odd devours it all. Aelita also noted that Odd's lack of sleep also somehow made him immune to the cold. It almost seemed like he was Xanified except he wasn't trying to kill all of them.

At once, Odd placed his trusty steed which he dubbed Ladder and hung his ammo on the hook at the top of the ladder. Swinging his hammer in a motion that would put Thor himself to shame, Odd climbed upon his steed and prepared to hang his ornament above the door. Meanwhile, everyone in the cafeteria had stopped eating and talking and just stared at Odd. Aelita's face flushed red as the blood rose to her cheeks while Jeremie tried to make himself scarce.

"There, now it's time to eat," Odd calmly stated as he walked past all the people giving him this weird stare. Even Rosa didn't snap out of her dumbfounded look until Odd had slammed his tray down. Without any words, Rosa had quickly filled Odd's tray with food to which he thanked her for and quickly made his way towards Jeremie who at that point was halfway under the table. The second Odd's tray hit the table, the cafeteria fell into silent whispers and some threw glares at Odd. Aelita slinked over to the table, face still red, and promptly claimed she wasn't hungry anymore; Odd didn't seem to pay attention to that as he was too busy shoveling food down his throat.

"Odd, there's this new thing called chewing. You ought to try it out before you choke yourself," Jeremie stated while he held up his tray to protect himself from the flying food projectiles that escaped the ravenous maw of Odd.

"No time Einstein, I still have five more halls to decorate before I can take any sort of rest," Odd stated after swallowing what food was left in his mouth. Aelita and Jeremie took it upon themselves to stare in amazement at Odd's eating abilities. Their eyes couldn't leave his mouth. It was like looking at a mole on a face. Despite every attempt you make, you can't take your eyes off it. "Done!" Without any further words, Odd grabbed his decorating utensils and dashed out of the cafeteria and into the snow. He didn't even pay attention when he hit some guy in the head with his ladder sending him flying into a snowman and ending up decapitating it which resulted in a bunch of crying kids.

It wasn't until Odd had reached his last hallway that he ran into Aelita.

"Hello Odd," Aelita said with a warm smile on her face.

"Grrrrr," Odd said in response as a dark blue aura seemed to hang about him that would put Xana to shame and would probably declare Odd as his new rival if it weren't for the fact that he had foiled most of his plans a countless number of times.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she sweetly asked. Though while birds chirped and flowers grew around Aelita, fire shot from the ground around Odd…figuratively speaking of course.

"You wanna help? Okay then! Hand me one of those cursed mistletoe!" he shouted from atop his legendary ladder. Aelita obeyed dutifully and Odd quickly ripped the infernal creation out of her hands. "I'm going to be glad this is done and over with. Stupid mistletoes, brought nothing but bad luck to me." Aelita just remained quiet, letting Odd vent his rage against the plants of love. He started talking to himself after about the third day of no sleep and she became quickly adjusted to it.

Finally, Odd had used the last of his nails and still had some mistletoe to spare. Knowing that his work was done for the moment, he grabbed the mistletoe and tossed them out the window with the bucket. Unfortunately, the same guy he hit with the ladder also happened to be walking underneath said bucket and plants.

"Now, all I need is Target A and Target B to enter Target C and then we will have fire works!" Odd shouted.

"I still don't understand how all of this will get those two together," Aelita stated. Odd decided it was time to reveal his plan.

"Well Princess, it goes like this. Ulrich and Yumi are practicing their Pencak Silat and are due back any moment. I have cleverly hung mistletoe over every entrance and exit in the entire school meaning there is no escape." At this point, Odd gave a glare resembling a cliché villain. Somehow it made Aelita's spine shiver. "When they notice the mistletoe they will have to kiss and then they will surely tell each other their deepest confessions of love to each other allowing me to _finally _get some blasted sleep!"

"Somehow I think your plan won't work."

"I know," Odd said as he was suddenly found sulking in the corner. As the two started leaving towards the cafeteria where Jeremie could still be found hiding, Odd suddenly heard a voice that was awfully familiar.

"God Yumi, you didn't have to go that far. It's called _training_!" a male said to his female friend.

"Or it means that you're weak," said female…said.

"Quick, Aelita, this way!" Odd whispered out so as to not alert the other two.

"Huh?" Aelita muttered out. The other two were dangerously close and Odd didn't want to be spotted or days of planning would become useless. He reached out and grabbed Aelita's arm but he tripped and merely took her to the ground with him. It was useless, the sound alerted the other two and Odd found himself looking up at a brunet male and a raven-haired female. "Eheh heh heh," Odd chuckled out in embarrassment, "Hiya."

"Ugh, my head," Aelita muttered as she slowly stood up. Odd copied this movement and also picked himself up off the ground. "Oh, Yumi, Ulrich!" Aelita exclaimed happily as she waved hello to her friends.

"And just what were you two doing?" Yumi asked inquisitively. Odd began to sweat bullets. He couldn't let his plan be known and Yumi was famous for getting information out of people. Perhaps it was the way she looked at him and cracked her knuckles that caused him to hide behind Aelita.

"You weren't planning anything, were you Odd?" Ulrich stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why did you single me out!?" the blond shouted from behind Aelita.

"Because we know Aelita wouldn't do such a thing," Yumi said in Aelita's defense.

"Now spill it, Odd, before I force it out of you."

"Isn't that supposed to be Yumi's line, Ulrich?" Odd meekly said behind Aelita. Suddenly, he felt Aelita tapping him on the shoulder and she pointed up. Odd looked in that direction and his eyes widened, showing clearly the bloody red lines on his eyes. Hanging above him was one of those blasted, damnable, infernal creations that was horribly dubbed the mistletoe. He looked at Aelita, then at the plant, then back at Aelita, then back at the plant, and then at the hammer resting in his pocket, and then back at the plant.

"Damn you!" Odd threw the hammer at the plant only to miss and land a ways away from him. "Well, that plan is ruined."

He turned around to find himself connecting lips with Aelita. His eyes widened even more and his blue eyes found themselves lost in the girl's green eyes. His brain finally registered everything and he found his arms pulling Aelita closer. No sooner had it started that the kiss ended but it still left the blond boy star struck. Aelita chuckled a bit and then leaned close to Odd.

"So, you still hate mistletoe?" she asked. The boy recovered and gave his trademark smile for the first time in three days.

"I think I can get to like them." Neither of them noticed the other two quickly walking away, not wanting to get involved with them. Jeremie…well…he's still in the cafeteria hiding under the table.

'Maybe those mistletoes really do bring me good luck after all,' Odd thought as he shared another kiss with Aelita.

DDRa: I'm feeling this is more of a Humor fic than Romance. I had more fun writing the first 9/10s of the story than the kissing scene. I had a great scene planned in my head but I lost it so you're stuck with mediocre crap.

Night: Like all of your stories.

DDRa: Because you suck as a muse.

Night: Touché.

DDRa: And while Night agrees how worthless he is I have some news for all of you. Some of you may know kittyclaw. Well, over the past couple of days, she and I have been chatting a bit and we are proud to announce that the first ever epic 100k+ words OxA fic is being planned.

Night: It will have love.

DDRa: It will have guts.

Night: And it won't contain sex.

DDRa: That's right Night, there are children here. Anyways, we are co-writing this story so you will see both of our talents being poured forth in this fic. We hope to make history in the Code Lyoko section with this. At the very least we hope to gain respect with the rest of the OxA community on this site.

Night: Know this, fellow OxA supporters, you are not alone. We may be few but together, we are mighty!

DDRa: That was a bit over the top Night but well done. As always, we live off of your loving reviews!

Night: Just don't mention how much the ending sucked cause we know it does. Oh well, what can you do?

DDRa: Get a better muse?

Night: gives the evil death glare


End file.
